fatalbertfandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Fat Albert Fandom
Welcome to the Fat Albert Fandom Wiki Clones of disguised as human children, a Spy Genius disguised as a hobo, and adult spies dressed up as high school students. These components are what make up the secret unseen world of Fat Albert. Narrated by Bill Cosby, aka Martin Eggleston, The great great grandson of Fat Albert. This wiki is entirely about John Eggleston aka Fat Albert and his secret agency and their story of myth. Fat Albert, Rudy, Harlod, Russell, Bill, Mushmouth, and Donald are adults, but Bucky is a real Teenager. The History of John Eggleston and the Legendary Anti-Clone Agency known as "The Cosby Kids". Story I: The Legend begins Part I One day John looked out his window and the alien race were wiping out the race of childen.They wiped out all of them, but 1 kid was still alive. His name was Bucky. The aliens abducted John's son named Lester Eggleston, so John went undercover and changed his name to Fat Albert. Part II The aliens were making shape shifting clones out of Lester and replacing the children. Eggleston's mission was to get together the Anti-Clone Acency and his father, Mudfoot to kill the aliens and the clones and get back Lester, and to make friends with Bucky by being disguised as High School Students without Bucky finding out who they are. They frequently sing songs about how to be a spy and watch instructional videos, such as "The Brown Hornet" and "Legal Eagle" for Bucky's enjoyment and to prepare him for his inevidible future of being a member of the ACA. Story II: Getting Back Lester Part I'' ' ' The alien ship landed in the debris of Nothern Philadelphia.The '''alien troops scouted around the the city. Mudfoot ordered John and the ACA to get in the ship and get Lester back, so when the alien troops were exactly 1 mile '''away John and gang got inside the ship. John and his buds were searching for the cloning room. They ran into a few guards, but it was okay 'cause John found the aliens' wall of weaponry. It had weapons from laser guns to laser swords, and John kept a bomb with him in secret. The ACA found Lester in a '''BIG cup looking device that was programming to clone him. '''''Part II ' S'uddenly, the ship started to fly up. The alien troops and thier ugly king, King JellyGrod, came and caught them. They brought along most of the clones. The ACA were fighting the aliens and thier Lester Clones. John saw an escape pod. "Get in the pod," said John, "and bring Lester!". They got in the pod with Lester. "What about you,sir," said Rudy. John said "I'll die for North Philly!" "Okay,sir," said the ACA. The escape pod flew back to earth in the SCAPE 6000. John slipped the little bomb out of his pocket. He pressed the button on the bomb and''' WHAMMOH! There were smoke clouds 60 ft big and waves of fire going through space. It killed the all clones everywhere, and it killed all the aliens, but the sad part is... it killed Albert. 'Story III: The Smell of Victory ' ''Part I'' A cold night. Foggy streets. John was gone. He was never going to come back. But there was a flickering light of hope in the vast darkness of reality. All of the aliens were dead. Harold, Donald, Rudy, Mushmouth, Bill, Russell, and Mudwheat were devastated, but the saddest soul of all was Lester. But wait! In the sky! A figure beautifully and victoriously falling. Alive? '''Dead? It was Fat Albert. Alive and well with a parachute floating him down to the safe earth. Overjoyed, the agency brought him to headquarters. His first words after his miraculous rebirth were, "I'm hungry." "How did you ever surivive such a gargantuan explosion, Al?" "Destiny, Rudy, old friend. Pure destiny." Part II John told them that when he grabbed the bomb from the weapons wall, he also grabbed a bottle of pure, unfiltered, destiny. Right before he flipped the switch, he drank the whole bottle. After the explosion, he found in the ruins a Hyper Cube containing all of the children. They were soon restored to their respected families. Victory was theirs. But, there are some clones left over that still lurk the streets, so be on the alert and... be warned. What you can do. The clones are still out there; lurking around every corner; making plans to devour you whole and take your place. What you can do: ''Become a part of the ACA. To become a member, click here.'' Print out this badge.